Photographic color developer compositions are used for processing photographic material providing an intended image. In general, such a composition contains a color developing agent as a reducing agent, forming an intended dye upon reaction with a dye forming coupler.
To replenish processing components which have been consumed in reaction or carried out by processed photographic material, color developer replenishing solution is supplied to color developing solution in a color developing tank. Such replenishment is designed so as to maintain uniform development and stability of the color developing agent. A color developer replenishing solution is usually prepared by mixing plural parts with water immediately before use thereof. In the photographic industry, reducing the number of such parts used for preparation of the replenishing solution has been desired to reduce troublesome handling. There has been disclosed a replenishing solution ready to use as such and a concentrated single part solution which was usable only by dilution with water, e.g., in JP-A 2001-100382 (hereinafter, the term, JP-A refers to Japanese Patent Application publication).
However, although the foregoing prior art was effective to prevent deposits during storage at relative low temperature, problems arose such that degradation of processing components occurred during storage at relative high temperature. It was further proved that precipitation onto the processing tank and staining of photographic material were caused during processing.